


Life Lessons

by dragongirlG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-27
Updated: 2001-11-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: Four kids reflect on what they've taught each other.





	1. Draco's reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I ever published. I've definitely come a long way. This was written between GoF and OotP. 
> 
> Here's my original author's note. Please note, of course, that neither my website nor the Tribute to Patrick exists. Ah, the good old days of Geocities and tween crushes...
> 
> "A/N: Well, what do you think? I originally wrote this for my friend Patrick (you can see it on my website, the Tribute to Patrick) and thought it would be neat to write a Harry Potter version of it. I know it's not that good, but this is the first time I've had enough courage to post a fanfic, so please be nice! Thanks so much for reading!"

Harry Potter.

He taught me the true feeling of rivalry. Before, rivalry was just another word. Rivalry was something to define and see and hear, but never to experience. Little did I know that was not going to be. I felt rivalry every time I even looked at him. I never saw him as a real person with feelings and flaws. I saw him as the competitor; the inevitable competitor that was my archrival in everything I was supposed to be good at. Until the time when I would get to know him, I saw him as something to work against, a barrier forever in my way. He was an object to slave against, pushing itself against me to stiffen my resolve. I almost devoted myself to beating him. Later I would discover what this feeling was called.

He taught me the true meaning of defeat. Before I met him, defeat was just a word, a slight disappointment I felt when I didn't win a competition or whatever. That was all I knew about defeat. I was wrong. Defeat is when you are beaten again and again by the same person, and it's worst when the person is someone close to you and everyone you know. It makes your life miserable, knowing that you can never beat them in anything. You have to watch them step up and receive the awards you want so badly. And you know you have to the same thing, over and over again, until they leave your life and everyone else's life. Or else it will never stop.


	2. Ron's reflection

Loneliness was the emotion he taught me to feel. I had experienced loneliness before, but someone I cared about and was worried about had never brought it on. He decided to ignore me for at least a month because I accused him of putting his name in the Goblet of Fire. He would never talk to me. I was wrong, of course, and I realized it. I was just too stubborn. It's all okay now, of course, except for the fact that he went through something during the third task back to the subject..It was a very miserable time. Even though friends surrounded me, and family, and even had a close friend who was his best friend (well one of his best friends), it still didn't make up for the fact that he himself wasn't even acknowledging me. It made a dark cloud hover over me, even when it was the brightest of days.


	3. Harry's reflection

Ron. My first friend. I had never had friends before the time I met him, on the Hogwarts Express as a little, ignorant kid, not knowing what or where, just better. The tall redhead from a loving family, I'm very grateful for him. He taught me what the wizarding world is, what Quidditch (the best game ever) is, what a real family is like, and basically what a friend is. I'm really grateful for that and I hope Ron knows.


	4. Hermione's reflection

Bravery. What else can I say? That's the word to describe him. I remember the first true act of bravery he committed. When he went after the troll. I thought it was dumb luck, but no, after the Sorcerer's Stone incident, I realized, so this is Harry Potter. Courage. Friendship. Loyalty and determination. And now after the third task, he still finds the spirit to live on. He was brave enough to duel Voldemort, for God's sake. I really have learned a lot from him, and I hope he appreciates himself as much as I do him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [dragongirlG-fics](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/)  
> Dreamwidth: [dragongirlG](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/)  
> Pillowfort:[dragongirlG](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
